Polaris
There's also Polaris (system) The Polaris are an isolationist group of humans who left Earth a very long time before the beginning of the game. Their technology far surpasses anything that the Federation or Aurorans are capable of. The Polaris are often besieged by Auroran warriors seeking to prove themselves in battle, and the occasional Federation warship patrol. So far, the Nil'kemorya, the Polaris warrior caste, have proven equal to all threats. The Polaran Caste System Polaran society is organized into rigid social groups called castes. Each caste has a specific occupational mission set out for its members; for example, the Nil'kemorya are the warrior caste, charged with defending the society against aggressors. Unlike most examples of caste systems in human history, the Polaris model is cooperative, rather than hierarchical; neither the warrior nor the administrative caste is held up as superior to the others. This thoughtfully organized system is one of the major reasons that Polaris society is much more stable than other human societies in Nova. * The Nil'kemorya form the Polaran military, utilizing such lethal starships as the Raven, Scarab, and Manta. Their leader is always known as Iuso, which translates as "Disciple of Iusia." They wear gray robes and are headquartered on Nil'ar Kemorya in the Nil'kemorya System. * The Ver'ash are healers and engineers. They serve to heal both injured Polaris and damaged starships. They wear green robes and are headquartered on Ver'ar Shan in the Ver'ashan System. * The P'aedt are scientists and explorers. They wear blue and are based out of P'ar Aed in the P'aedt System. * The Tre'pira are the working caste, and the most numerous one. They wear white and base themselves on Tre'ar Pira in the Tre'pirana System. * The Kel'ariy are administrators and leaders. Their members are drawn from the other castes, the only criterion being that the selected citizen be at least 100 years of age, Earth Standard. They wear brown robes and are based on the Polaris capital world, Kel'ar Iy, in the Kel'ariy System. Their current leader is Bis Andreya. * The Mu'hari are unique in that they are all citizens who failed the tests to enter another caste. They are duty-bound to help any Polaris who asks them to help. Some important Mu'hari are Bis Andreya and Mu'Randa. They wear black and base themselves out of Mu'ar Haro in the Mu'hari System. Polaran Ship Types Polaran starships are unique in that their ships are cybernetic organisms, living starships that can regenerate armor, unlike their counterparts from the other governments. Their ship types are as follows: *'Sprite:' Freighter *'Cambrian:' Bulk freighter *'Manta:' Fighter/Interceptor *'Striker:' Gunboat *'Zephyr:' Multipurpose Vessel *'Dragon:' Multipurpose Vessel (Combat, cargo hauling, reconnaissance, etc.) *'Arachnid:' Destroyer *'Scarab:' Cruiser/Carrier *'Raven:' Battleship/Carrier Notes If you want to have more information on Polaris go to the castes page. There is a Polaris storyline, and you can gain access to their superior technology, but first you must earn their respect... If you attack the Polaris, you will have a very difficult time fighting them. Their tech is far superior to that of the standard Federation equipment you will normally have access to. Most of Polaran space is entirely devoid of Pirate activity; only at the extreme western end of their space do the occasional (and unfortunate) Marauders appear. The Polaris society is organized into rigid social groups called castes. Each caste has a specific occupational mission set out for its members; for example, the Nil'kemorya are the warrior caste, charged with defending the society against aggressors. Unlike most examples of caste systems in human history, the Polaris model is cooperative, rather than hierarchical; neither the warrior nor the administrative caste is held up as superior to the others. This thoughtfully organized system is one of the major reasons that Polaris society is much more stable than other human societies in Nova. List of Polaris Castes # Kel'ariy: Leadership caste # Mu'hari: Jack of all Trades, Spy, Subservient caste # Nil'kemorya: Warrior caste # P'aedt: Scientist caste # Tre'pira: Worker caste # Ver'ash: Healer caste Notes The castes that players are most likely to encounter in the game are the Nil'kemorya and the Mu'hari. Hails *The Tre'pira have the honor of feeding and working for our people. *We work to ensure that the Polaris both survives and prospers. *If there is work to be done, you will find the Tre'pira in the centre of it all. *If you need any work done, you have only to ask. *The Tre'pira have the honor of feeding and working for our people. *We work to ensure that the Polaris both survives and prospers. *If there is work to be done, you will find the Tre'pira in the centre of it all. *If you need any work done, you have only to ask. *You are from the Federation. How are things there? *You have travelled far. Very few Polaris leave our borders.